


Tear You Asunder

by NythelStar



Category: Historical RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Actually one major character died for years already, Bottom!Napoléon Bonaparte, M/M, Top!Arthur Wellesley
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NythelStar/pseuds/NythelStar
Summary: 《列缺｜Tear You Asunder》1851年，迟暮的亚瑟·韦尔斯利决定去看望他在最后一战中亲手击溃的敌人的蜡像。这一幕被乔治·海特的画作记录下来。
Relationships: Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte/Arthur Wellesley 1st Duke of Wellington
Kudos: 3





	Tear You Asunder

多年以后，韦尔斯利家那位老公爵挑了某个浅灰色的日子，走进一间署有某人姓名的死亡漫溢的展室。

从某种程度上来说，远在北半球的亚瑟·韦尔斯利不算彻底缺席拿破仑·波拿巴之死。塔拉维拉、维多利亚会战被金线刻印在不列颠的军旗上，同法兰西的军人一道行至墓谷，大炮与滑膛枪演奏《威灵顿的胜利》交响乐，灵柩降至地下，覆上石板，加以柳枝和海雾，陵墓由铁栅卫戍。就在不太久以前，这囚人还指控是姓韦尔斯利的寡头政客送他来此，若西班牙是溃疡，那么滑铁卢则是用来放血的巨蟹钳，一旦咬住就死不罢休。

皇帝的遗嘱在那个下午得到宣读。一切都再也不是什么值得惊奇的了，可“威灵顿公爵”这个名号落圣赫勒拿总督耳里，叫他或多或少抽动了嘴角。无冠的皇帝干了件实在有损体面的蠢事，嘉奖企图暗杀这位欧洲和平元勋的刺客，用的是已经不存在的那部分私人财产。所幸他们总督是个业务娴熟、态度冷静的英国人，虽然同时被公爵和皇帝所鄙夷，但总能在其他事头上找到报复的余地。直到最终，英国人的波拿巴将军和法国人的拿破仑皇帝也不肯妥协。

于是，死者的名字与姓氏皆从碑上隐去了，又同等交付到胜利一方及其他幸存者的命运之上。

墓碑上不留痕迹的好处是，不会有散步的母亲从这堵坟上给小孩子抠出来一个名字应付了事，首先这用来等待死亡的地界不适合分娩，其次法国色彩的恶趣味对英国公民来说过于糟糕了，最后才是无字的事实和不需要署名的事实。被禁止一向是某种令人愉快的诅咒。拿破仑皇帝成了欧罗巴的一个幽灵，因敌人和胜利者的神圣性而成为邪祟。他活着时就做了梦魔潜入皇宫，当夜被吵醒的王公贵族用折扇和香水掩去了隐语的交接，始终沉默的侍者将秘密递给走街串巷的忙碌人，随后的第二天就连最贫瘠的旷野和最狭隘的街巷也知道了有怎样一个恼人的家伙持续纠缠着世界的余波。

亚瑟一向承认死亡是足够伟大的事件，却并不觉得是一个结束。他从1821年手中继承了最伟大的在世统帅之名，一直保持到了现在。在索然无味地度过了八十二岁生日后几天，亚瑟·韦尔斯利生平第一次即将进入那样一间展室，本就缓慢的步伐还是搅动了昏睡着的空气，靠近时在叫那低垂的墨绿色帷幔轻微拂动了些许。

仿佛一次窥探叫一个活人轻易涉足了雾与死的国度，在它还没有为接纳更多人准备好的时候，周遭事物的色彩都有些失去光泽，不似一场辉煌无边的展览。就在迈入门框前，他还下意识地深吸了一口气，只凭因年老而趋近麻木的嗅觉就判定确实来对了地方。这封存过去的领域内，空气更加厚重，呼吸更加清晰，腐坏的气味烟消云散，却仍然残留着锈一样的浅淡腥气。老人一定在那里面等了很久，等到一切都沉淀，以至于这礼貌的不速之客被蜡像馆主人约瑟夫·杜莎发现时，有那么一瞬间错以为面前的深蓝色背影也是一件用于展出的静物。

后者绝不忍心怠慢母亲生前的老朋友。杜莎先生没有多问，只管按捺着奇妙的紧张心情将行军床的幕帘滑到了两边去。他很清楚老公爵是为了什么来的。没有人会不认识那个遭蒙蔽的过于古典有致的面部轮廓。老人退却半步让到稍远的位置，等待杜莎先生再为蜡像揭开裹尸布般的防尘罩布，谨慎得仿佛是在特意展示这一过程本身，逆向地叫人感觉仿佛当初覆盖它面孔的时候，亚瑟本人就在场。

若不是在杜莎夫人的蜡像馆内，幕后不过是一具栩栩如生的蜡像，便会有人惊诧地以为其本人就在那里面，沉静而活力满盈地深深呼吸着，且无人可以在伟大的自然威慑下再有什么轻举妄动。它来自亚瑟宣称全世界最宜人的神圣海岛，一颗被无垠浩瀚所幽囚的黑岩孤星，一座钉刑木架或南半球的大高加索山。死亡讯息在纵贯大西洋的航路上被海风吹了两个月，传到亚瑟开始受损坏的耳中已经变成了一则被太阳沥干了膏油的枯槁旧闻，绝不似这蜡制塑像一般光滑饱满。当时他站在新国王背后，用不列颠民族惯有的矜持故意施撒下一些表示惋惜的句子，用冷漠原谅了亲笔遗嘱中满怀恶意的分配，十数年前他还这么对外坚称自己毫不在意，如今他用一副衰迈而坚韧的骨骼让自己站在这里，委婉祈求能再看看早已在他漫长一生收藏的艺术作品上见过无数次的面孔。隔着薄烟弥漫的斜光，老人终于看见了他，目光随着揭晓对着每一英寸行注目礼，从三色花徽渡至金十字架。视线的流转，叫人错以为那颧骨下小片尖削的阴影自己翕动起来。

“我为逝者感到很遗憾。”年老的公爵摘去军帽，露出一个微笑，“这要怪你们的作品实在是精美过头了。”

“谢谢您的赞许。”即便杜莎先生接触过太多值得纪念的人物面孔，也从未想过能如此见证伟大的会晤。如果可能，他希图时间多停留一会儿，把这件事也保存下来，“只要您想来找他，大门都会为了您敞开的。”

“乔纳森大帝本人也会很高兴您愿意这么做。”亚瑟高兴时会这么叫拿破仑，往往无意识地用法文自言自语。除了公爵自己之外谁都不清楚这确切来说因为什么，或许是因为那置绅士气度于不顾的野蛮人大帝酷似以色列的约拿单，又或许是科西嘉岛频出教父的轶闻叫这都柏林人想起伦敦某位黑帮头目。不知是出于善意的嘲讽还是包容，公爵继续说：“您看，他总是那么喜欢赢。而且这就赢了我们所有人，就用这个。”

死去的早晚都要把这盘中途退场的棋局赢回来。已经死了的人确实还能够一直赢，死人除了一个名义什么也不索取，付不了也不需要付出任何有实质的成本，只有活人才持有那种人间的财产。碰巧波拿巴又是一个异常好笑的赌徒，为了得胜甚至不惜软磨硬泡、坑蒙拐骗、借力打力、强取豪夺，却总是把使诈赢来的钱如数奉还。棋盘黑白交错，明暗混杂，在它界分死与活的分水岭上，痛苦的真实成为向活着做赌注的筹码。皇帝已付出了赴死的可承受代价。

“皇帝当初打赢了就不会这么在乎战事本身的结果了，元帅阁下。天啊。我不知道，如果不是您前去阻击，如果不是您赢了，您和我还会不会在这里。”杜莎先生实在忍不住呢喃道。何其幸运，那道不算很宽的海峡正巧硌在加莱城与多佛尔的纯白断崖间，从不列颠在大陆上最后的据点成了法兰西帝国西陲。整片大西洋上最难以逾越的航路，绝不只是从欧罗巴到圣赫勒拿岛。

“可是，说来奇妙，使您和这座房子出现在这里的，也好像就是他一直在赢的那段时间啊。”年迈的公爵说着停顿下来，欣然用帽子指了指覆盖在那具遗体上的马伦哥战役的披氅，“如果不是那样的话我们还会相识么——或者说，我有机会在法兰西的域界上认识您么？”

“不可能的。起码在1789年以后这么干不行。”杜莎先生严肃地甩了甩脑袋，“正如您显然清楚一个英国人成为法国元帅的可能性有多大。”

“提案采纳。然后半便士赌我能在波拿巴成为东方的哈里发或者第二个晕船的大英海军上将之前当上法国元帅。”

他们接着便再也绷不住在没人的公共场合大笑。

“您会允许吗？”不合时宜地，潜在的歧义沾到了杜莎先生的舌头上，让他模棱两可地抛下一个问句。说着他又揩了揩眼角，好抹杀掉过度放肆带来的零星泪花。

“有什么是不允许的吗？”

“您真的允许自己成为革命法国的元帅？”

“这并不是我自己说了算，亲爱的约瑟夫。”老亚瑟再次哑然失笑，“没人能阻止暴民法庭或热月党砍了我的脑袋，也没人能阻止波拿巴非要拽上我一起做法兰西帝国的元勋，正如没人能阻止小纳尔逊打穿大陆。你和玛丽亚会为我做一尊姿态类似的蜡像，我们依然在此时相会。”

“那时站在我身边的会是皇帝吗？”

“尽管我讨厌这么说，但也必须承认，那时候万物皆被许可。”

杜莎先生没有回答。

接着，亚瑟又说：“我觉得自己要是死掉了还挺配这个待遇的。”老人轻描淡写地谈论着死，仿佛根本意识不到不是一位即将在维多利亚时代享有国葬的体面绅士，而是在一个远离个人死亡又不去避讳这字眼和事实的过去时代里。

亚瑟在十八世纪和十九世纪都是个聪明人，有充分的理由认为拿破仑对伟大的死亡和死亡的伟大抱有同等热情，没有意义地假装从未被任何人的命运摧残过感受。他在卢梭的墓穴前谈论故乡，仿佛从没被科西嘉的邻人驱逐；曾站到腓特烈的棺椁旁，不似想要从这里夺去普鲁士的光荣遗产；沿拉美西斯二世的运河纵马疾驰，列阵于亚历山大大帝身后接受金字塔跨越四千多年的未完检阅，如同全然没有感受到战略上的败局。叫隔着一整片北大西洋的巴黎为乔治·华盛顿的逝世而哀悼，筹划建筑工程好让救国圣女让娜·德阿尔克伫立在保存了她骨灰的塞纳河畔——还没做完这最后一项事就把她死后光复的都城连续丢了两次，谁叫那个时代总是能够准许偶然。既然这些都获得了宽赦，又有什么是他亚瑟·韦尔斯利所不被允许的。

可是他真的会愿意成为那个人么？时至今日，他还怎么也无法理解，是何等炽烈的热情驱使波拿巴把征途变成了无神论者的朝圣、把朝圣变成了世俗人的游猎，正如他也没弄懂法国僭主出于什么阴谋诡计，非要假装自己记得每一名士兵，并让他们真的以为和他彼此熟识，为了在赔本交易中赚来一丝可怜的好感不惜屈尊降贵，实在不像是个有着体面地位的人物。所有出于好奇和哀伤的追问永远都只为了一边惋惜结果的不雅一边把出土物埋回去，到头来没考察出任何对于大英帝国有益的破烂玩意。他最后一次执掌兵权时没支持废除酷刑，再然后反对了改革，到头来只是对着所有听上去像是法国革命的罪名留下一些很有道理的评论，然后尽可能在政坛上绕着那个祸端的影子走，用不列颠自由的威胁概括了她的一部分合法公民。这样一个人，已被证实能够为英格兰肩负同法国革命一样沉重的痛苦，可能够在痛苦里找到那个人所为之付出一切的方向吗？就其结果而言，亚瑟除了一堆孤独的艺术品以外什么也没得到。他们必然还是无从知晓谁会死在谁手上，谁改变欧洲的模样。

他漫长的在世生涯见识过太多死亡，多加一个可以记住的名字也没什么。殖民地饥民用他听不懂的语言向他不认识的神明祈祷，雇佣兵在他坐骑下挣扎惨叫，亲者喉里哽着哀伤向他道别，作乱分子的口号盖过了其中伤员的求救声……他们所有人都会在仁厚的白色织物里面渐渐没了声息、湮灭形状。无人不晓的威灵顿，总是在世界静下来以后继续献上一小片缄默。从未如此时此刻般强烈地想要挽留下什么，也从未这样体验过令人赞叹不已的无力感，原来这三十年间的每时每刻都确确实实将他撕裂，时间乘着从滑铁卢夜空来的那道闪电穿越以太。

最后，亚瑟补充道，“我不是他，保准没他这样好看。”

“而我却要祈祷，”杜莎先生闭上了眼睛，“您能够在那个世界也像这样活着，不论它把怎样的际遇交付给您，也不论是谁把什么名义给您。”

“谢谢您的美意。我很清楚我所想要的是什么东西。日安，先生。”

很快他也不会再有梦境了。亚瑟以为自己照常回到钢铁堡垒似的家，卸下军服、把自己裹在黢黑如夜的风衣里，浑似鳏寡。他还会冒着阵雨去和皇帝的前任情人私下约会，照例吩咐皇帝的前任厨师在家里好好准备晚餐，更晚些时候回到家，顺手把雨伞挂在那人身上——确切来说是挂在客厅里的雕塑身上，在餐品凉掉前用眼神向它打招呼。然后依旧没人应答，除了盎格莱的雨水大颗坠到开始轻微下陷的地板上，而不是沿着大理石膝盖靠上本该被英国人用刀尖犁出沟壑的地方流淌，伦敦雨天般潮湿又尖酸的舌头舔舐大理石血肉裂沿，水凝成镣铐锁住踝边的枪伤。他绝不有意去想象躺在床上的若是那人会有怎样一阵骤雨，也毫不关心时间条件允许时那人会喜好何种食物。所有的空想都是留不下证据的，正如那光洁坚硬的雕塑总是被清理得很好，连最细小的肌肉线条里都仿佛从没落上任何污浊痕迹。

**Author's Note:**

> 本作公示于2020年10月4日北京slash only16结束后。  
> 这是我第一次印实体本【因为帝都SLO16当前而我没有无料去跟人换。顶着论文死线吐出来一篇八十岁老爷爷和全程没出场人士的幽灵船历史同人男寡妇文学一定是因为我已经完全嗑到疯球了，阅读过程中有这种感受非常正常x  
> Running up that Hill是一直非常戳我对cp嗑点的一首歌，无奈排枪时代战争史可用的电影素材不太适合剪辑女性向fanvid。他们的人生当中都有很多转折点适合搞命运交换if线，从滑铁卢的成败到年轻时的从军选择无一不是后世历史同人小说的发挥点。能力和时间有限、历代创作者的成果比我能做的更好，故而没有从if的角度继续展开，仅在现实的框架内粗略表述。故事大致出自1851年的史实。请大家一定去看画家乔治·海特(George Hayter)的作品《威灵顿访拿破仑蜡像(Wellington Visiting the Effigy of Napoleon)》，这张作品既是对此事的记录，又是威灵顿公爵生前最后一张亲自做模特的画像。  
> 除此之外的一些注释如下（仅用于辅助阅读本文，不一定真实，甚至不一定代表作者的想法）:  
> [1]“拿破仑”包含“薄雾之子”的意思，古早语源可能有北欧神话的死亡与迷雾之国“尼福尔海姆”；  
> [2]贝多芬作品《威灵顿的胜利》是为了纪念威灵顿在维多利亚会战击败拿破仑的长兄约瑟夫·波拿巴，演出时的武器音效还是萨列里帮忙制造的（此处感谢亲友ThirdWhale同志，如果不是读了她的考据帖我很有可能注意不到）；  
> [3]除了纳尔逊和拿破仑，其实威灵顿也晕船；  
> [4]圣赫勒拿岛命名的来源是君士坦丁大帝的母亲海伦娜，她因千辛万苦寻找到钉死耶稣基督的十字架和圣钉而封圣；  
> [5]威灵顿家宅现今是一座拿破仑博物馆，用于挂雨伞的雕塑系安东尼奥·卡诺瓦作品。  
> 鸣谢：排版人员Linea


End file.
